


He Was A Dragon

by AppleWood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Fluffy-ish?, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleWood/pseuds/AppleWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes signs that you are meant to be with someone are subtle and beautiful- like a shared look over a favorite book, or an inside joke. Other times, they are so very obvious- like a huge dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe there are curse words once or twice-   
> I don't think any warnings apply but if they do tell me and I'll change it!   
> The title is for a lack of a better title. Just something very quick that I wrote- I didn't edit very much so if you find a mistake feel free to tell me! Other than that, enjoy!

 

“This has to be some sort of terrible cliché,” Harry thought as he stared at his Animagus reflection in the water. He was a dragon. A mother-fucking _dragon_. He wasn’t well versed on dragon breeds or anything, but he thought he looked quite similar to the Hungarian Horntail, only smaller, and with less of that ‘wanting-to-kill-Harry’ vibe about him.

Of course, Ron thought it was the coolest thing he’d ever seen, “This is so much better than my form Harry!”

Hermione thought it was interesting and yet dangerous, “Well, not many people have a magical Animagus form- it’s quite a rarity, of course, you probably shouldn’t transform much then? Who knows what will happen to you especially because you refuse to register!”

As Harry transformed back he thought it could be worse.

He could’ve been a lion.

Or a snake.

 -----

When he announced he was going to Romania to work with Charlie while on pause from climbing up the proverbial Auror ladder everyone was initially surprised.

Ron thought that Harry was chasing danger again, “Can’t just be normal, can you mate?”

Hermione thought it was a wonderful opportunity, “I’m surprised Harry, are you going to research more about dragons because of… _you know_? Anyway, I have some wonderful pamphlets on SPEW and some buttons that you can hand out.”

Molly thought he must have been suicidal, “Harry Potter! If you think for one moment I am going to let you put yourself in danger after all that you have been through you have another thing coming! Don’t think I won’t send Howlers every week!”

Ginny thought he wanted to get laid, “Should I be warning poor Charlie?” Suffice to say, Ginny was the only one who knew he was gay. It was kind of an important point to bring up when he had broken it off with her.

And Teddy, well, Teddy thought it was cool, then again, he was _four_.

 ------

“Why did I do this?” Harry groaned as he rubbed the sun-burn healing salve over his body, “I must have some kind of death wish.”

“The great Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-By-Sunburn,” Charlie commented, a smile on his lips, “Someone should have told Voldemort it would be this simple.”

“Ha-fucking-ha,” Harry muttered, but he was secretly glad- maybe it was because he was in a different country but everyone around here was much more _relaxed_ , especially when it came to the war and the topic of Lord Voldemort. It was refreshing to joke about it instead of feeling sad and guilty.

Ron would probably have thought Charlie’s joke was a little _too_ hilarious, while Hermione would’ve thought it was crass.

Ginny probably would’ve winked at him because both of them were shirtless.

Harry shook his head and blushed, he probably should stop worrying about what the others would think.

 ------

Nicolas Crisan was one _fine_ specimen. Harry had a lot of fun staring at him while he shoveled dung. Harry had a hard time believing at first that shoveling dung was a promotion from doing paperwork, but with one look at Nicolai he understood.

Hermione probably would have agreed with him, especially after she heard Nicolai talk about creature rights.

Ron probably would then scowled and talked about how there wasn’t that much special about Nicolai. Hermione would then pretend to agree with Ron in order to placate her husband.

Ginny probably would say something like-

“He’s straight as an arrow that one, you’re out of luck,” Charlie whispered, interrupting Harry’s dung-shoveling, staring, and train of thought all at once.

Harry glared at him and hissed, “Did Ginny tell you?”

Charlie laughed and patted Harry on the back, “No, your face did.” He made an over-exaggeration of Harry’s dumb-struck face and Harry just about shoved him into the dung.

 ------

That night Charlie and Harry drank a lot. It was something called Pálinka, apparently it was a muggle drink, but it sure made Harry _feel_ very magical, and talkative.

“I don’t even know when I realized I was gay,” Harry said, “Just one day I looked at Ginny and broke up with her and it came out and I knew it was true. Ginny said something about repression or something like that, whatever. What about you?”

“I don’t quite know,” Charlie answered, “I’ve never been really interested in girls, or boys, I guess. It’s always been _dragons_! Maybe I’m dragon-sexual. I’ve never thought once about having sex with a dragon though.”

Harry laughed a little too hard at the lame joke, but then again it had been a while since he had laughed hard at _anything_.

 ------

Harry had been there for roughly four months now, and had been promoted, again. Now he was a guard for the dragon reserve. Who knew that dragon reserves needed guards? The thought that there were huge fire-breathing, winged, reptiles should’ve been enough to keep anyone away.

However, the amount of wizard-poachers he had to stun and turn over to authorities during the past week astonished him.

“Look at you, our big Savior,” Charlie joked as he tossed Harry a brown lunch bag.

Thank god Charlie was here to remind him when to eat, he always did have a bad habit of throwing himself into his work.

“You know dad once took Bill and I to a muggle fair? Mum threw a huge fit about unsafe muggle machinery when she found out.”

Harry let out an amused snort while taking a bite of the sandwich, “Sounds like something both of your parents would do.”

“The whole time Bill and I complained that none of the rides came even close to riding a broomstick. Anyway, the only thing that interested us was this tent where this lady said she could give us our fortunes. The lady there told me that my one true love had the heart of a dragon.”

“You took that quite literal, didn’t you?”

Charlie laughed and they spent the rest of the time joking.

 ------

Harry frowned as he realized he was approaching six months at the dragon reserve, he had told them all that he would only be staying there eight months at the most. He really liked working in Romania, everyone was easy to get along with, and it was pleasant living with Charlie. There were no expectations for him to be great- they just expected him to be Harry.

Charlie frowned too, he had been debating telling Harry how he felt about him, but he never thought it was the right time.

He just needed some sort of sign. He didn’t want to jump into a relationship and hurt Harry, _or_ himself. Especially if Harry was going to leave in two months.

They were currently checking out one of the dragon habitats- the dragon had seemingly escaped and they needed to know how. Or well- Charlie was supposed to find out how and Harry was supposed to be his bodyguard, it had been another promotion.

As they walked by the enclosure’s magic-made lake, the dragon reared up her head, breaking through the pond’s surface, and let out a loud, strangely triumphant roar. 

Harry and Charlie promptly turned and ran, apparently she had only been hiding. Clever girl.  

“Close the gates!” Charlie shouted, “I think I saw a nest of eggs and we can’t risk her actually getting loose!”

“Are you crazy? NO! Don’t close the gates! There are Anti-Apparition wards!”

“We can get out through the feeder’s exit on the other side of the enclosure,” Charlie said, “Close the gates!”

The gates closed and Harry let out a huff of hair, “Alright, I’ll distract her with a few spells and we can make a break for it.”

“You can’t,” Charlie said grimly, “We must use minimal magic, the eggs are highly sensitive to magic in their early stages, some forms of magic can kill the eggs- that’s another large reason why dragons have dwindled in numbers.”

“So what? Are we just going to make a break for it?” Harry’s question was punctuated by another roar from the dragon, “Don’t think that’s going to happen. Besides, weren’t there dragons and eggs at the TriWizard Tournament?”

“Those eggs were further along, thus safe around magic. If I’m right and the eggs are newborn it would also explain her odd behavior, as she would be a first time mother- they act the most unpredictable. If only I had some dragon-proof rope or some way to hold her down, we could get one of the guys to shoot one of the muggle tranquilizers- they’re much safer around eggs than spells.”

“She just needs to be held down? For how long?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know maybe a couple of minutes depending on how fast they can move up there.”

“Alright, well, in case I die I should probably do this,” Harry said, with that he grabbed Charlie’s face and kissed him.

One moment Charlie was being kissed by Harry Potter and the next moment Harry had turned into a dragon and was flying towards the other, intent on pinning her down.

Well, short of a sign on Harry’s back saying ‘Confess to Me You Fool!’, Charlie thought this was the best sign he could get.

 ------

They got married in Romania two years later- a year and ten months after Harry had signed on as a permanent member of the team. He had now been permanently promoted to “dragon negotiator” and made use of his dragon form quite often…who knew that dragons learned best by example?

As Harry leaned in to kiss Charlie and seal their bond- Ron thought that it was still the biggest shock he had in his entire life, but still wolf-whistled in good humor along with George as the two finally locked lips.  

Hermione thought it was very romantic and that Harry had become such a mature adult since his time away.

Teddy thought it was cool- then again, Teddy was six. 

Molly thought that she was right, Harry was her son-in-law, just not married to Ginny she thought he would’ve been, but it was all the same to her.

Ginny thought that maybe she should pursue a degree in Divination.

And Harry, for once, honestly and truly did not care what anyone else thought- Charlie was a damn good kisser. 


End file.
